


Paths of Might-have-beens

by RedBloodWhiteSnow



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/F, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodWhiteSnow/pseuds/RedBloodWhiteSnow
Summary: Collections of short fics written for Tumblr's KuroFai Week 2016.Prompt 1: Role reversal. Kurogane and Fai are both dreamseers. They meet in the world of dream. One day, Fai has a vision...Prompt 2: Genderbend. Kurogane is the best hunter in the icy mountains of Ceres. She needs to find the elusive Ice Maiden to find a magical cure for her little brother.Prompt 3: Fluff. Kurogane the Lord of Suwa welcomes his travelling husband home.Prompt 4: AU. Security guard Kurogane meets designer Fai at Sakura and Tomoyo's fashion house.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Role Reversal.
> 
> I interpret this prompt very loosely. I’ve always wondered what it would be like if Fai and Kurogane had the dreamseer/dream-sharing power, so the “role reversal” here is with Tomoyo and Ashura instead. Kinda sorta.

Kurogane knows right away who he is going to meet as soon as he is pulled into the dream. The dreams he shares with Fai always take place in a field of huge glaciers glimmering under a starless sky. It is beautiful in an eerie, chilly way that is unwelcoming to all living beings, and Kurogane mutters a curse as he creates for himself a thick, warm coat. He has tried to turn the scenery into something more habitable before but only with limited success. Fai’s power is as strong as Kurogane’s and the cold has taken root too deep into his psyche.

Totally at odds with the wintry landscape, Fai has golden hair and warm blue eyes that call to one’s mind a sunny day. Kurogane’s heart sinks when he sees Fai wearing the huge fur coat that does not so much cover but bury him in it. That coat usually means trouble. Something has happened in Fai’s end of the multiverse and he will be either coldly withdrawn or aggressively cheerful, neither of which is easy for Kurogane to stomach. 

“Kuro-tan is already scowling he is scaring everyone away,” Fai sings-song in lieu of greetings, wearing a too-bright smile. Kurogane knows Fai dons his smiles like an armour to protect himself from unwelcome intrusion, not entirely different from what Kurogane does with his anger. However, it rankles Kurogane that Fai still subjects him to the falseness after all this time, when he has told Fai since day one that the smile looks ridiculous when he doesn’t mean it.

Kurogane snaps. “You always say that. One’d think you should get bored of it by now.”

The blasted fake cheeriness still unwavers. “I always say it because it is true!” Fai chuckles as if Kurogane just says something very funny. His fair face is a picture of perfect carefreeness, but the darkness around his eyes betrays him. He looks like someone who hasn’t had a good night’s sleep for a while.

“Cut the crap,” Kurogane grumbles. Then in a gentler voice, he said. “Something has happened, hasn’t it?” In truth he wants to grab Fai’s collar and shake and demand Tell me, you idiot!, but he has learnt that force is a chancy method when dealing with Fai. Sometimes it works, but on particularly bad days, Fai will just clam up and run away.

Kurogane doesn’t really know why he meets Fai so many times in the world of dreams. The first rule of dreamseeing is that everything you see is significant, but Kurogane’s dreams with Fai are so mundane most of the time. They, or rather Fai spends most of the time chatting about trivial things while Kurogane calls out his bullshit. From time to time, when Kurogane is especially frustrated with the constraints of his duties or near paralysed with homesickness, Fai will let him vent. By all logic, Kurogane should ditch this lying, high-faluting, nonsense talking asshole without a thought long ago. However, there is something about the way Fai solemnly offered his coat when Kurogane was shaking from the eerie cold the first time they met or the way Fai seems to be nearly happy when his smoke and mirror are seen through that keeps Kurogane thinking about him. Fai is an enigma wrapped in a mystery and it gets on Kurogane’s nerves, but at the core Kurogane supposes he is just very lonely.

At the moment, they are in a staring match. As it goes on, it’s increasingly clear Fai is drained, like he has emptied all his energy for something and is only now standing out of pure stubbornness. Be patient, Kurogane tells himself. At last, Fai looks away. “You’re very pushy, Kuro-sama.”

“You look like you are about to keel over,” Kurogane said bluntly. “We are already in a dream so I suppose there is no sense telling you to go to sleep. Talk, if you want. Or stay silent if you prefer it. But don’t pretend.”

A ghost of a smile passes through Fai’s lips. “Are you worried for me?”

Kurogane glares at him. “What kind of question is that?” He doesn’t say, Who the hell is looking after you because they are doing a shoddy job at it.

Fai doesn’t answer. Now that he has dropped the smile, he looks pained and scared. Kurogane hesitantly touched his shoulder, worried that Fai may be spooked, but Fai doesn’t react. Silence stretches out until Kurogane feels as if he and Fai have turned into two pillars. Then Fai looks up, his face half fearful half ironic.

“Well, since you are here I may as well tell you,” Fai’s voice is calm in contrary to his expression. Detached, like he is talking about the weather. “I have a vision the other day. I see myself standing in the throne room and everyone else is dead around me. I think I killed them. Will have killed them?”

Kurogane doesn’t know what to say. Giving comfort isn’t his strong suit, especially for when someone shares a terrible vision about their own future with you. Then his mind latches on to Fai’s words.

“You know you killed them or you think you killed them?” There is a world of difference between the two sensations one can get from a dream. If Fai has somehow jumped to the wrong conclusion…

“I know it’s me,” Fai says heatedly the way Kurogane has never seen before. He doesn’t cow under Kurogane’s glares. “You don’t know anything about me, Kurogane. It can only be me.”

Kurogane’s own temper rises. “Why are you so sure? Can you really see yourself murder people you know like that?”

“No,” Fai wavers a little. “But it can only be me,” he grimly repeats like a mantra.

“Don’t you think you’ll miss something when you’re so fixated on blaming yourself?” Kurogane tries to reason with Fai. It’s unsettling how quick the guy is to blame himself for the terrible event of the vision. A thought comes to Kurogane’s mind that terrifies him. “Please tell me, no, promise me you won’t do something rash!”

“You mean I will kill myself?” Fai laughs hollowly. “No, Kurogane, I can’t die. Not yet. But I do have to do something.” His face shuts down, turning expressionless like a statue. “I think that’s enough for today. Goodbye.”

The dream blurs away together with Fai. Kurogane wakes up shouting after him. The guard on shift rushes in to check if there is trouble. Kurogane waves him away, explaining that it’s just a nightmare. Unable to go back to sleep, Kurogane changes his clothes and takes a walk in the garden to clear his mind. By the time the sun rises, he has made his decision. He will call in a favour from the Dimensional Witch. It will be a difficult quest with vague details to find Fai and his world, but the first rule of dreamseeing is that everything happens for a reason. Besides, Kurogane really needs to knock some sense into Fai’s thick skull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Genderbend.
> 
> Ripped off from Andersen’s The Ice Maiden. I hate that story but it has given me the haunting imagery of “deadly mountains of ice and snow” which is my impression of Ceres. Also my medical knowledge is zero, and same for my knowledge about hunting trips in the wild, so the timeframe etc are all made up.

It has been a week and Syaoran keeps steadily getting worse. The boy’s breathing is so quiet and his face so ashen he looks nearly like a corpse. While climbing the mountain on his way to the neighbouring town, he slipped and fell into into a crack hidden by newly fallen snow. His companions managed to rescue him before it got too late and brought him back to the village, but despite the best efforts of Tomoyo, he has fallen into a coma. There is untamed magic in the mountains of Ceres. The unlucky travellers who fall into the treacherous snow-hidden crevasses and ice-covered ponds can be enchanted into a deep sleep for eternity, on the verge of dying but not crossing it, even if they are not frozen to death. People call it the “Ice Curse” and believe the poor souls trapped by it are doomed to be the servants of the Underworld Gods.

“There is really no hope?” Kurogane quietly asks. Though they are not related by blood, Syaoran is like family to her. She took him in when his father passed away and he has accompanied her everywhere on her hunting trips or to the neighbouring towns trading pelts and game meats for the essential and not so essential goods. He knows the mountains like the back of his hand and climbs as expertly as a goat. It is unthinkable that he should fall, but no one can predict Fate. 

“I’m sorry, Kurogane, but I have tried every cure I know,” Tomoyo sadly replies. A heavy weight drops onto Kurogane’s stomach. Tomoyo is the best physician of the region, proficient in both magical and non-magical medicine. If she gives up then the situation is truly hopeless.

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault,” Kurogane says softly. “Everyone knows recovering from the Ice Curse comes down to luck. Sometimes the victim wakes up, sometimes they don’t.”

“I know. Still, a doctor hopes.”

Kurogane has no answer to that. She helps Tomoyo clean Syaoran’s body and change clothes for him. When they are done, Kurogane speaks again. “What about the cure of the old legend? Is there any basis to that?”

Tomoyo gives her a look. “You want to go challenge the Ice Maiden for Syaoran’s cure? The chronicles of our village say it is the truth. A person has travelled into the mountains and come back with the elixir that wakes up a victim of the Ice Curse.”

“So it is real,” Kurogane stares at the sallow sleeping face of Syaoran and begins to calculate what she needs for a long journey into the mountains.

Tomoyo looks at her knowingly. “Yes, it is real. But there is no record about the road to the cure or where to find the Ice Maiden. And remember, only one person has returned while countless others have gone missing, probably fallen victims to the Ice Curse themselves.”

“I know, but as long as there is a chance to save Syaoran, I have to take it,” Kurogane softly says. “I won’t be reckless and take on more than I can bear, but I want to try.”

“‘Not reckless’ for you is still incredibly dangerous,” Tomoyo gently chides. She should know, since she has patched up Kurogane countless times before. “And I won’t be of much help to you beyond a blessing and my prayers.”

“That is already plenty for me,” Kurogane gratefully says. “As for the rest, when there is a will there is a way.”

Thus armed with her trusted hunting rifle and knives as well as all known lore about the Ice Maiden written down in a notebook, Kurogane sets out on her quest. Some villagers urge her to come back but she only ignores them and continues on her way. It is difficult to live in the wild on the mountains, but Kurogane is the best hunter of the region. She knows where to find game for hunting, where she can find shelter, and which herbs are useful. It’s normal for her and Syaoran to camp out in the mountains for weeks in the hunting season. To find the Ice Maiden though is another matter. The godling is said to wander in the mountains at her whims and any encounter with humans is pure chance. Kurogane marks her road carefully at every place she takes shelter and sends her prayer to the Mother Earth and her children the Sun and the Moon that she may find what she seeks.

Three weeks into the quest, Kurogane has gone beyond the distance travellers usually take on the mountains and into the area where only goats and chamois and Kurogane herself pass. She has asked every hermit or travelling scholar she comes by about the Ice Maiden or the cure but no one can tell her beyond what Tomoyo already gives her. She thanks them nonetheless and trades the game meat and pelts for more supplies. The talks make her miss Syaoran terribly. Kurogane is not one for stories but the boy is always eager to hear about the legends and tales of other towns or even foreign lands. The fateful trip the boy went on was to see a play performed by a travelling troupe in the neighbouring town, and it’s silly but Kurogane regrets not going with him.

One day, when Kurogane is navigating a narrow path between two vertical cliffs, she suddenly hears music. Her curiosity arises but she forces herself to be cautious and goes forth slowly. There is no telling if some strange enchantment is at work and she may be lulled into her death. The godlings of the mountains are completely unconcerned about human, whom they consider alternately exotic pets or nuisances depending on their whims. Kurogane carefully walks to the direction of the music, her hand making protective signs and her lips mouthing prayers to the Gods of her people.

The path leads to a large snowy clearing with a pond covered with ice. Unbelievably to Kurogane’s eyes, someone is dancing to music of unseen performers on the pond. She is about to call out for the idiot to stop and go back to firm land when she suddenly realises who that is. The Ice Maiden! No one else would go out here in bare feet and dance on thin ice wearing a blue-and-white dress that is too light for winter. The music too is not of mortal instruments. It sounds like wind though the glaciers, ice chips falling from the opening of the cave, and running water under the crust of ice. Kurogane hides behind a large rock, unsure how to proceed besides waiting for the Ice Maiden to stop dancing. Slowly, slowly she feels as if she is falling under a spell that she doesn’t really want to get out of, for she has never seen something so beautiful. The Ice Maiden’s long flowing hair shines like gold; her crown of ice sparkles under the sunlight; her steps are so light and graceful it seems she would be blown away if the wind gets just a little stronger. Kurogane watches and watches, her heart filled with a strange longing.

Suddenly the music stops and the Ice Maiden looks straight at Kurogane. Spellbound by the dance, Kurogane has forgotten herself and stepped out of her hiding place. In a split second, Kurogane thinks she will be attacked and scrambles for her gun. She likely has no chance against such a powerful being anyway but she won’t go down without a fight. But the Ice Maiden just stands there and looks at her, and part of Kurogane’s brain that is not in flee or fight mode notes that the Maiden have beautiful eyes that are so endlessly blue one could drown in it.

“Who are you? What are you doing here? What do you want?” the Ice Maiden asks. Kurogane has thought the Maiden would be completely alien and stone-faced like the statues of the Gods in the grand temple of the neighbouring town. However, at a close look, she is surprisingly human. Her pretty face is expressive and at the moment her eyes are narrowing warily.

Kurogane puts down her gun and bows her head respectfully. “My name is Kurogane. I’m a hunter and I live in the village in the valley beyond. You must be the Ice Maiden. I am looking for you actually.”

“Looking for me?”

“Yes, someone very dear to me has fallen to the Ice Curse. None of our medicines works. You are my last hope. Our legends say you have the elixir that can wake up a sleeper no matter how close to death.”

“Your legends should also say I don’t give out the elixir unconditionally,” says the Maiden coldly. “Please go back. Don’t waste your life.”

That is… not what Kurogane expects. The lore says the godlings of the wild are eager to claim humans to be their servants for eternity. The Ice Maiden looks aloof and uncaring but her words are a warning. She seems almost worry, not unlike a traveller met in a chance encounter would worry for Kurogane whenever she heads into the wild. That emboldens Kurogane a little. “I know you create three challenges for whoever wants the elixir, and that those tasks are dangerous. In the chronicles of my village, only one person has ever come back alive.”

“Knowing that, you still want to go ahead?”

“I’d of course be very thankful if you give me an elixir without me having to do anything,” Kurogane says. She smiles slightly as the Ice Maiden looks flatly unimpressed. “But I will accept your challenges. Someone I loves needs the cure and I’ll take the chance.”

“Aww, is it for a sweetheart?” the Ice Maiden says slyly, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Kurogane is thrown off the loop by the unexpected turn of the conversation. She blushes. “What nonsense are you talking about? It’s for my little brother. Do you even know what a sweetheart is?” 

All frivolous humour vanishes from the Ice Maiden’s face. She looks, well, icy again. “Indeed I don’t.” It makes Kurogane feel like she should apologise, except she doesn’t know what she should apologise for. The Ice Maiden continues. “You are very brave, but you don’t know what you are talking about. Go back and don’t bother me again.”

“I can’t do that,” Kurogane stresses every word. “I don’t want Syaoran to die. I won’t throw my life away cheaply but I won’t go back without even trying.”

“There is no ‘try’. Once the deal is made, you will have to see it through. It’s the rule of the magic,” the Ice Maiden looks almost angry. “I can’t stop it even if you beg me. Even if I want to.”

“Are you worried for me?” Kurogane asks softly. She feels touched that the Ice Maiden should care enough to warn her. Still, returning is not an option.

“I watched them die. All of them,” the Ice Maiden says darkly. “All those lives lost, for nothing.”

“They all had someone they cared about so they fought all their might. One of them did come back. It’s not all for nothing,” Kurogane reasons.

Suddenly the Ice Maiden laughs, the sound clear as silver bells. “You’re an optimist, aren’t you? And a daredevil. I remember you now, Hunter. I have seen you climb these mountains as high up as the goats and chamois where no other human dares to tread. You have captured eagles’ chicks, jumping over cliffs so high you’ll be a bloody mess if you fall.” When Kurogane is still stunned by the words, the Ice Maiden continues. “Yes, I remember the young one too. He stopped you from killing the animals that were nursing their young.”

Kurogane blushes. “I don’t mean to kill such animals but I don’t always pay attention. Syaoran watches out for me.” As the Ice Maiden’s expression softens, Kurogane presses. “Now you know who I am and who I need the cure for, will you please let me attempt the challenges?”

“You are very strong and very bold, for a human,” the Ice Maiden sternly says. “But that’s what you are, a human. Go back.”

“I. Won’t,” Kurogane grits her teeth. Godling or not, the idiot in front of her is infuriating. “If you keep talking like this, I will just follow you until you let me fight for the cure.”

“Are you threatening _me_?” The Ice Maiden looks comically outraged. Kurogane crosses her arms and glares. The expression the Ice Maiden has on is none other than sulking. “Know your place, you pest.” With a flourish of her hand, she vanishes into the air.

“Hey, wait!” Kurogane yells after her to no avail. The Ice Maiden leaves no trace as if she has not been there at all. Kurogane screams with frustration. She kicks the rock and screams again out of pain.

“That useless, worthless piece of shit,” she spits at the snow. She throws out all obscenities she knows into the air, hoping that the fickle godling will hear all of them. When the sun nearly sets, Kurogane’s anger runs out and tiredness sets in. She dejectedly makes her camp near the large rock. Having no heart to cook, she chews plain bread with cold coffee by the small camp fire. With the darkness weighing down heavily around her, hopelessness sets in. How far can she go with her remaining supply before she has to go back? Will the Ice Maiden let herself be found again? What will become of Syaoran? All questions and she doesn’t even know where to start solving them. Tears swell up in her eyes and she cries and cries.

The fire flickers and another shadow appears next to Kurogane’s. She quickly grabs her gun and knife, only to see that it’s the Ice Maiden. The Ice Maiden sits curling up, her arms hugging her knees. Her face is calm and impassive.

“You are back,” Kurogane blurts out. She dares not hope again yet but she knows this is her chance.

“You are crying,” the Ice Maiden says quietly. “They all cried. They begged me to let them try because losing that important person was unbearable to them. Then they all cried and screamed when they died.”

“Such are humans,” Kurogane says, willing sincerity and seriousness into her every word. She hopes the Ice Maiden will understand her. “Even if we know that we will die, we have to try anyway.”

In that moment, the Ice Maiden looks young. Young and lost and vulnerable. She looks like she needs comfort and assurance. Kurogane pats her head. The golden hair is soft and silky to the touch. Kurogane feels a swell of affection for this strange godling. “Thank you.” 

“What for?”

“You are worried about me. You will be sad if I die. You care. So thank you.”

“That is nothing.” the Ice Maiden mumbles.

“That is already something.” Kurogane says with all of her conviction.

“And you still want to take on the challenges for the elixir.”

“How many times do I have to tell you? I want that.”

The Ice Maiden takes a step back from Kurogane. “Then go to sleep. You humans need your rest to be at your best. You’ll need to eat too. Do all that and I will explain for you what to do.”

“Will you disappear again when I sleep?” Kurogane asks half-jokingly.

“I won’t,” the Ice Maiden says solemnly. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the “settling in Suwa” fanon. Basically I think Fai’d make a good civil architect rather than a priest because, uh, drawing and stopping avalanches and melting lakes. And Kurogane is his mother’s son who keeps an orderly home for a travelling husband to return to.

“Your husband is coming home soon, isn’t he?” Hokuto pauses her review of the materials necessary for the upcoming festival and asks.

Kurogane hums in agreement without stopping his own paperwork. It is his joy and pride to see Suwa revived and prosper again, but never before in his life has he expected having to go through so many reports. Harvests, taxes, expenses, petitions, everything demands his attention and decision. As the Lord, he has assistants to handle specific administration tasks for him but he still has to keep an eye on how his province is doing.

Hokuto smiles knowingly. “Do you want to leave early then? I can go through the grain harvest report for you.”

Kurogane’d love that, but it would not do if he caves too quickly every time a bait is dangled in front of him. “That’s not the duty of the Priestess. Besides, won’t your wife be upset if you come home late?”

Hokuto’s smile turns smug. “She already promised to bring me dinner and keep me company here. We’re very well-organised, my Lord.” She waggles her eyebrows.

“Your Reverend, I’d appreciate it if you spare my peace of mind and don’t go into details about what you two are up to in this office, which, in case you forget, is still mine.” 

“Come on, as if you had never done anything scandalous here before. Or in a public place in general, really.”

Kurogane chokes. “This isn’t a conversation a Lord should have with a Priestess. Have you no shame? Aren’t you supposed to be the one who maintains propriety around here?”

“As long as no one gets naughty on sacred grounds, the Gods won’t mind. Besides, love and expressions of love are good and should be encouraged.” Hokuto says haughtily.

Kurogane shakes his head. “Why did I ever agree to let you be Suwa’s Priestess?”

“I was recommended by Princess Tomoyo, who is your boss. Besides, admit it, I’m very helpful for many things. Like going through the grain harvest report for you.”

“You’re only doing it so that you can ask me a favour later,” Kurogane retorts. Still Hokuto gets him there. Fai won’t mind if Kurogane stays in the office to finish his work, but it’d be nice to get home in time to welcome his husband.

Judging by her face, Hokuto knows Kurogane has been swayed. “Have I ever asked you something you can’t do before?” she winks. “Just go home. Send Fai-san my greetings.”

“Aren’t you going to meet him tomorrow anyway?” Kurogane scowls.

Hokuto taps her writing brush chidingly “Possessiveness isn’t attractive, my Lord.”

“I’m not going to argue with you anymore,” Kurogane sighs and closes the report he has been reading. “Look this over for me. Don’t forget to tell me if there is anything abnormal.”

Hokuto salutes him. “Will do.”

“Hey.”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Thank you.”

=======

It is raining lightly when Kurogane crosses the courtyard from the office part of the castle complex to his private residence. Fai travels by magic so he isn’t exposed to the elements much, the lucky bastard. Still Kurogane is more at ease if his husband is at home when the weather gets unpleasant. For someone born and bred in wintry worlds, Fai gets sick dreadfully easily. Kurogane doesn’t like to think about the cause much, but he does want to keep Fai healthy, no matter how much the airhead complains about his fussing.

Fai isn’t home yet according to Sayaka, their castellan. Kurogane doesn’t really expect him to anyway. Fai is militaristically punctual, which means he is never late but on the flip side never excessively early either. It would be lying to say that Kurogane isn’t rather annoyed by that. He really is proud that his husband maintains a high standard for his work but he embarrassingly wishes that Fai rushes back to his side early once in a while. 

Not that Kurogane will ever say that to his husband. It wasn’t really easy for Fai to settle down. Kurogane expected, rather naively, that they would replicate his parents and take over the roles of secular and spiritual leaders of Suwa. But Fai’s magic though absurdly powerful is ill-suited to perform blessings and purification. The kind of barriers it produces is also unlike what the Priestesses or Priests of Nihon create and maintain – strong but much more volatile and combat-oriented. They had to ask Tomoyo for recommendation of a Priestess, and while Hokuto and her wife quickly become good friends with them, Kurogane knows Fai struggles with finding his own space in the newly revived Suwa. Fai’s past experiences with doomed homes didn’t help either. One day, deep into the night and after lots of alcohol, Fai confessed to Kurogane that he still thought some catastrophe would befall Suwa every time he woke up. Kurogane couldn’t do anything for Fai at that moment other than to hold him tightly. 

The solution, at the end, is for Fai to do what he used to love doing for his former home Ceres: putting his formidable magic to taming the forces of nature. He laid the groundwork for excavating and rebuilding the intricate network of canals that brings life and prosperity to Suwa with the help of the engineers Tomoyo lent them, and the system of alarm signaling in case of emergency was built with his help. Then comes the supervision and maintenance of such structures. And the success of Suwa means the Lords and Ladies of other territories come asking for Fai’s help to renovate their towns in return of gold and friendship. Such arrangements are beneficial to Suwa and Kurogane knows Fai enjoys tackling the challenges. However, in the beginning, Fai rejected such requests because he was afraid of being away from Suwa. He told Kurogane that part of him expected that he would return to a castle full of blood. But Kurogane isn’t Ashura. He will never betray Fai and the people he governs that way. And so gradually Fai becomes comfortable enough to leave the province to Kurogane’s and others’ care, trusting that his new home will be safe and sound when he returns. Their peace is hard-won and Kurogane doesn’t want to exchange it for anything.

Nevertheless Kurogane still prefers it when his husband is by his side. Even with his recovered confidence, Fai would never be away for long no matter how much people beg him, but at night when he is alone in their bedroom, Kurogane impatiently counts every hour left until Fai returns. Nowadays few sights are more beautiful to Kurogane than the soft glow of the transportation runes and Fai materialising in the great hall of their mansion, his long hair slightly tussled by the wind of his magic.

As always, Fai smiles brightly when he catches sight of Kurogane waiting in the customary place. Before he can move, Kurogane rushes towards him and hugs him so tightly that his feet are lifted from the ground.

“Welcome home,” Kurogane nuzzles his husband’s hair.

“Thanks for waiting for me, Kuro-sama.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done as a gift for Tumblr user @star-gal, who requested a company AU. I made it a fashion house because CLAMP and fancy clothes, but in truth I don't know much about fashion. Please also check out her [awesome art](http://star-gal.tumblr.com/post/153073135861/kf-week-2016-day-05-au-working-on-this)

When Kurogane moved to Tomoeda together with his parents to help looking after his mother during her long battle with cancer, he didn’t expect that he would work for a fashion house of all things. It’s not that he dislikes fine clothes, but as his background is in physical education, he was hoping to land a teaching job like he had done in Suwa. However, one day he helped a young woman to carry mysterious and heavy boxes on and off the subway and then to her shop. She offered to buy him lunch as a thank you. One thing led to another. When Kurogane revealed that he was looking for work, Sakura Kinomoto – as the woman introduced herself – told him her fledgling company still needed a security person. Kurogane figured that being a guard was as good a job as any – and if he was to be honest – he was intrigued by young Ms. Kinomoto’s venture, so he signed his contract and became an employee of Princess Piffle.

Despite the spontaneity of his employment, Kurogane is quite content. The pay is decent, Sakura – as she insists to be called – is willing to be flexible with his hours so that he can visit his mother, and the company is small enough to feel comfortable. There are Tomoyo – the chief designer, girlfriend and co-owner of the House together with Sakura, the twins Hokuto and Subaru who form a formidable team of tailors with their friends from fashion school Kamui and Kotori while Kotori’s brother Fuuma procures fabrics and other materials necessary for clothes-making. Sakura takes care of the business side of the venture, aided by the odd couple of an overly serious boy named Syaoran and a boisterous hothead named Ryuuou. They are all younger than Kurogane except for Fuuma, all willing to work hard and party hard, as Kurogane unfortunately experienced firsthand in his first weekend knowing them. Despite the rowdiness, it is fun working with them and Kurogane quickly grows protective of the House. He feels proud every time Princess Piffle is praised by the customers or in the glossy magazines.

One early morning, a stranger walks into the shop part of the fashion house. He is visibly a foreigner with his long blond hair tied into a ponytail. The guy dresses simply with a light blue henley shirt and slim fit jeans that show off his long, graceful legs, but even Kurogane’s unpracticed eyes can tell that the materials are high-quality. Figuring that he can be a client, Kurogane summons his rusty but still serviceable English.

“How may I help you?”

The stranger startles slightly. When he turns around, the first thing Kurogane notices is the striking blue eyes that sparkle with warmth and intelligence. But the effect is rather spoilt by the cool, business-like smile the guy puts on to address Kurogane.

“I’m looking for Ms. Kinomoto. Where can I find her?” The words are enunciated with a soft voice. Whoever this guy is, he is definitely well-bred to an inch of his shiny hair. Not that Kurogane is much different with how his parents raised him, but he doesn’t have this much polish to his manners.

“She usually runs a bit late,” Kurogane replies. The guy chuckles fondly, giving a bit more real friendliness to his demeanor. He seems to know and like Sakura then. That puts him in “Not Enemy” for the time being in Kurogane’s book. “We have sofa in the shop. You can wait there.” 

The stranger thanks Kurogane and walks to take a seat on those shapely legs. Kurogane isn’t in the habit of checking people out that way but he is close to it. Is this guy a model? His subtle command of his expression and body language makes it look like so. Like now, everything about him says “business casual”. On the relaxing end of politeness, but not more.

The guy barely sits down when Sakura charges in. She sees him and hastily says between breaths. “Sorry I’m late.”

“It’s OK, Sakura-chan. I haven’t been here long.” The guy smiles. “Nice to see you as energetic as always.”

Something registers in Kurogane’s brain. They are not speaking English. He blurts out without thinking. “You. You know Japanese.”

Both Sakura and the guy turn and look at Kurogane. The guy tilts his head. “Yes, I do. Your point is?”

“You could have said so and saved me from floundering in English!”

“But you sound so nice speaking it, Mr-?” the guy’s polite smile turns positively devious. It reminds Kurogane a bit of Tomoyo whenever she wants to use him as a paper doll and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“Oh, this is Youou Kurogane-san,” Sakura cuts in, being the nice girl that she is. “He is our security. Kurogane-san, this is Fai Flowright-san. He is joining our designer team as of today.”

“Kurogane-san, huh? We are properly introduced at last. Nice to meet you,” Flowright offers Kurogane his hand. Kurogane doesn’t really want to take it, but Sakura is right there and he doesn’t want to start hostility against a new colleague in her presence. He grumpily shakes hands and decides he doesn’t like this new addition to Piffle Princess.

Flowright arches an eyebrow, showing that he can sense Kurogane’s reluctance, but that doesn’t stop the next words out of his mouth. “Sakura-chan says you work security. I thought you were a model, so tall and handsome that you are.”

“What?!” Kurogane splutters.

“I believe that’s a compliment, Kurogane-san,” Tomoyo appears from nowhere. She steps forward and kisses Flowright’s cheeks in greetings. “I’m glad you agree to work with us, Fai-san. We are going to have so much fun together.”

“With such attractive people here, how can I resist?” those blue eyes sparkle mischievously. “Like Kurogane-san over there. I feel so inspired already.” Unnecessary amount of innuendo is put into that word and Kurogane blushes against his will.

“No, no, hell no. I won’t be part of whatever you are planning.” Kurogane yells at the asshole. He realises too late that everyone in the fashion house, even the tailors who have been sewing upstairs, has been gathering to watch them.

“E- Everyone, please go back to work.” Sakura seems a bit shell-shocked. “Tomoyo-chan, could you please show Fai-san around?”

The order is re-established and Flowright dutifully follows Tomoyo, but not before giving Kurogane one last lingering glance. It is completely serious and a little wondering. Kurogane stares back until a hand claps on his back.

“Cute, isn’t he?”

“Get off me, Fuuma!” Kurogane scowls. “You heard the President. Go back to work!”

“No order from the tailoring contingent yet,” Fuuma smarmily laughs. “Besides, how can I miss you being love-struck at the lovely new designer?”

Kurogane definitely doesn’t blush at that. “He is a nuisance. Just like you. That’s all.”

“Oh? We are definitely going to get along then.”

“Heaven forbids. You’ll burn this company down,” Kurogane pushes at him. “Now back to work. Shoo.”

“Fine, fine,” Fuuma raises his hand. “Should I invite him to drinks this evening?”

“Suits yourself, I’m not going.”

“You’re not going anyway. Say hello to your mother for me.”

“Mother is right about everything but why she likes you is beyond me.”

Fuuma just laughs in reply. Kurogane scowls a bit more and goes back to his chair watching the door. His life is full of assholes, he sighs.

================

“Kuro-couture, would you please hold still?” Fai fusses over something on the sleeve of the suit jacket he has practically sewed onto Kurogane. 

“You are talking as if it’s actually possible to move in this damn thing,” Kurogane grumbles. The shirt and suits he is wearing are made of fine materials, designed by Fai himself and beautifully made with the help of the tailor brigade. They also require the torture of the model in their making, Kurogane is convinced, no matter how much Fai tuts about fitting and construction. Next to them, Tomoyo is giggling over Sakura, who is turning around and looking doubtfully at her reflection in a mirror. Tomoyo has created for her an outfit of blouse and shorts accompanied by high boots. It is adorable and more importantly look much more comfortable than what Fai is forcing Kurogane into.

It has been a slippery slope. Some social drinking and one too many late overtime session for a fashion show turned “Flowright” into “Fai”. Then a bit of goading led Kurogane to unwisely compete against the asshole at a shooting booth in the summer festival, which Sakura and Tomoyo forced them all to go to in the spirit of “company bonding”. For someone who wears those ridiculous thick-framed glasses when he works, Fai proved to have an unfairly good aim and as the loser, Kurogane had to follow his order and model for this damn magazine photoshoot. Kurogane has tried to appeal to the owners’ common sense, pointing out that he is a simple guard who knows nothing about modelling and is more likely to cause damage to their fashion house than something good. However, Tomoyo just smiles and assures him that he would look great. Somehow it ends up with Sakura joining him as model in solidarity to promote the brand’s latest designs. With the director on the frontline too, there is no way for Kurogane to refuse.

Fai is visibly glowing when he flutters about fixing this and that, Kurogane resignedly thinks. Fai likes to smile and joke around, but he is only truly at ease when he is working, whether it’s sketching out a design, discussing trends and visions with Tomoyo and Sakura and the tailors, or sewing this and that. During such times, his attention becomes laser-focused and his presence carries such weight it gives Kurogane the chill. However, Fai seems to take a special delight in this particular project. While Kurogane isn’t so vain as to think of himself as special, he knows he makes a difference by being here, and the Gods help him, but he does like seeing Fai happy.

The outfit Fai concocts for Kurogane is on the classic side, after Kurogane has vetoed anything outlandish like a fishnet-and-glitter shirt. Kurogane can be daring, thank you very much, but his parents know about this shoot thanks to the gossipy mouth of Fuuma. They already promise to buy a copy and show it to everyone they know. There is no way Kurogane will let his mother and father see him “glamoured” to Fai’s specifications, no matter how much Fai bats his eyelashes and widens his distracting blue eyes.

Finally, the fussing is over. Fai steps back and gives Kurogane an appraising one-over. “Don’t glower so, Kuro-model! You’re the face of our brand today.”

“You’re the one who likes flirting and posing. Why don’t you do this?” Kurogane retorts, recalling how he mistook Fai for a model the first time they met. He still thinks Fai would be fit for glossy magazines and fashion shows with his casual charm, which Kurogane doesn’t like as much as his well-hidden intensity but would definitely work for the public.

“Ah, but how can miss you strutting about in the outfits of my vision?” Fai’s gazes become less professional and more leering.

Kurogane blushes. “You just want to have your hands all over me, you pervert.” OK, that is a somewhat unfair accusation because Fai has been perfectly professional. However, judging by how Tomoyo takes great delight in dressing Sakura up, maybe it’s a thing of designers.

With how Fai’s eyes light up in amusement, he doesn’t seem to disagree. “You wound me, Kuro-sama. How can you suspect me of impure intent while I give you all these nice clothes?”

“Which you get to ogle me in.” That is not vanity; that’s a statement of fact. “Otherwise why are you stuffing me in these already when we have agreed Sakura will go first?”

“Just a precaution in case something needs fixing,” Fai waves his hand. He has indeed made Kurogane try on the entire collections intended for the shoot. “Looks like Sakura-chan’s shoot is starting soon. Shall we have a look?”

“Not in this straightjacket,” Kurogane grumbles but he follows Fai anyway. In the shooting room, everything has been set up and a hairdresser is doing something to Sakura’s hair while Tomoyo discusses something with a young woman in a stylish short bob haircut who is adjusting something on the camera. A huge wolf-like dog is lying in a corner looking on apathetically. 

“There you are, Kurogane-san, Fai-san,” Tomoyo calls cheerfully. “This is Yuzuriha Nekoi-san, our photographer. She is very popular so I’m very grateful she agrees to do this shooting for us. Yuzuriha-san, these are Fai Flowright-san, our new designer, and Youou Kurogane-san, our other model for today.”

As always, Fai steps forward to greet the photographer first. “Charmed,” he shakes hands with her, “I am a fan of your works, Nekoi-san.” Easy as Fai is with his charm, those are not totally idle words. Fai should already know the portfolio of any photographer who works with their fashion house. 

“I’m flattered,” Nekoi smiles a bit nervously but there is undeniably a certain pride in her expression. “I hope I will live up to your expectations.”

“I’m sure anything you do will turn out beautifully,” Fai assures her. 

Nekoi turns to Kurogane and offers her hand. “Nice to meet you, Kurogane-san. I look forward to working with you.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kurogane returns politely. Fai glances at them with a smirk, no doubt about to tease Kurogane about his courtly manner. Kurogane glares at him, willing him to shut it. Fai shrugs but keeps his silence. 

Sakura goes first for the shooting. She is visibly nervous at first but becomes more natural as it goes on. Nekoi is good with giving clear instructions about what she wants, and slowly an image of the new Princess Piffle collection emerges. Confident and energetic while still full of youthful charm. Tomoyo has done a good job as usual. Fai looks on approvingly and gives his praises profusely to Tomoyo, who snaps her own photos with her phones. For reference, she says. Kurogane has some doubt about that but he shuts down that line of thought for his peace of mind.

The shooting goes by so fast that Kurogane is startled when it is his turn. He suffers Fai fussing over the outfit again (“Why didn’t you tell me to take it off if you’re complaining about messing it up now?” “I didn’t know you have an exhibitionist streak, Kuro-sexy!” “That’s not what I meant, you pervert” “Hush, everyone is looking at us” “Whose fault is that?”). Then he gets his face made-up for the first time in his life and his hair styled, sneezing a little when the perfume from the products gets a bit overwhelming. When they are done with him, Kurogane feels a bit dizzy but the looks on Fai’s face is worth it.

“Like what you see?” Kurogane smirks.

Fai recovers quickly and leers back. “It works much better than I expect. Our customers will drop dead in swooning.”

“I don’t care about customers. Do I make you swoon?” Kurogane asks. Their fashion house is one thing, but the point of this entire thing for Kurogane is Fai, who seems taken aback by the direct question. 

Before Fai says anything, Nekoi clears her throat. “Shall we start if you are ready, Kurogane-san?”

Kurogane takes his place for the shooting without looking back as Nekoi explains to him what to do in front of the camera. He still thinks all the posing and acting are ridiculous but he can see what Fai is going for in these outfits. Every cut emphasizes his strength but the general flow is also supple and graceful. These are outfits to go to war in, where the battlefield is a negotiation room or a public speech. It’s a world Kurogane doesn’t care much for but he feels he can step in seamlessly in these armours Fai has designed for him.  
When the shooting is over, everything is cleaned up, and they have thanked Nekoi and the assistants, Kurogane is back in his street clothes again and Fai puts the clothes in their packaging to bring back to the Princess Piffle office. There is a subtle tension between them that Kurogane itches to broach. However, he has said his part and so he waits for Fai’s response.

At long last, Fai gently touches Kurogane’s arm. Kurogane raises an eyebrow but he doesn’t shrug it off. 

“Kuro-sama, you asked me if you made me swoon,” Fai smiles privately. “I didn’t. I was too busy looking at you.”

“At the clothes you made, you narcissist,” Kurogane whispers in his ears.

Fai bursts out laughing. “That too, but mainly you, Kuro-sama.” He brushes a kiss on Kurogane’s cheek. “Now that you have worked so hard for our company, what do you want for a reward?”

“I thought this was payment for our bet?” Kurogane feels compelled by his sense of honour to point out. “But if you insist.”

“Oh I do, Kuro-sama.”


End file.
